Golza
Golza is a race of kaiju from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Tiga television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Golza vs Groudon Possible Opponents * Baragon (Godzilla) * Godzilla (Godzilla) History Golza was an ancient kaiju from Earth's past, dating back to Ancient Civilization, it and along with others of its kind first appeared battling the Giant of Light in a war. While the outcome is not seen, it is assumed the Giants of Light won out, but at least one Golza would live on. In the modern age, the surviving Golza had awoken along with the sky-rending kaiju, Melba. He later appeared in Japan and causes destruction until he found the Tiga Pyramid of Light. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. However a member of the earth defence team GUTS Daigo Madoka tries attacking them, but to avail having his craft shot down. At the last minute, Daigo is transferred into the remaining statue. Fused with the statue, Ultraman Tiga was reborn and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. Tiga breaks Golza's ankle, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth while Tiga finished off Melba. Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, He had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body, becoming the more powerful Fire Golza. Daigo quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga to battle the monster, however Powered-Up Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Ray and defeated Fire Golza, then dropping Fire Golza into the erupting volcano, finally killing. Several Golza have appeared over the years, proving to be a problem for the Ultras and other kaiju. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 68,000 tons, 70,000 tons (Fire Golza) *Attack Stat: 1000 *Defense Stat: 1000 *Speed Stat: 800 *Subtitle: Super Ancient Monster **Gorg Subtitle: Devil Clone Beast 'Abilities' *Ultrasonic Ray: Golza can charge and then fire a powerful beam of purple energy, charged from his neck and fired from the opening on his forehead *Burrowing: Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds *Armor Plated Skin: Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through his skin. *Heat Absorption: Golza can use his armor plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it his own energy, as well as feed on heat, magma, and lava and if he gains enough, he will become stronger and turn into his fire form. *Thick Tail: Golza can use his thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. *Maximum Ultrasonic Ray: An empowered variation of the Ultrasonic Ray. Fire Golza An evolved form of Golza that formed when Golza absorbs large amounts of heat. *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 70,000 tons *Attack: 1200 *Defense: 1100 *Speed: 800 List of Fire Golza's Abilities *Maximum Ultrasonic Ray: Fire Golza can charge and fire an even stronger, red version of his original beam. It can generate large amounts of heat. *Heat Energy Absorption: Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. Having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. *Superheated Heat Blasts: Fire Golza can charge energy into his forehead and launch powerful, destructive fireball blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, while also destroying weaker opposing kaiju in just one shot and can also be fired in rapid succession. *Super Strength: Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight, and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. *Paralysis Ray: Fire Golza can release a orange ray of energy from his hands to hold enemies in place. *Burrowwing Gorg Fire Golza A revived Fire Golza. *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 70,000 tons List of Reionic Gorg Fire Golza's Abilities *Cannonball Roll Attack: Gorg Fire Golza can curl itself into a ball as an attack. *Gorg Ultrasonic Ray: Alongside Gorg Antlar, Gorg Fire Golza can unleash a stream of energy beam. 'Strength & Feats' *Destroyed the Pyramid of Light that guarded the Ultra Statues. *As Fire Golza, managed to overpower Ultraman Tiga *Was able survive under a volcano, absorbing its energy. *Overpowered Ultraman Dyna *Killed Mukadender *As Fire Golza, killed 8 Sadora: Killed 4 in close combat and killed 4 with his Heat Blast, each with one shot. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Managed to overpower Gomora in close combat. **Ripped of Gomora's tail with ease. *Overpowered Shepherodon. *As Gorg Fire Golza, overpowered Ultraman. 'Weaknesses' *Can be slow. *Can be easily fooled or distracted. *Can handle multiple energy attacks at once. Gallery Golza_I.png|Golza in Ultraman Tiga Golza_I.jpg|Golza vs Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Tiga MELBA-GOLZA.jpg|Golza and Melba vs Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Tiga Fire_Golza_I.png|Fire Golza GOLZA-TIGA.jpg|Fire Golza vs Ultraman Tiga Hyper_Golza.png|Golza in Ultraman Dyna Golza_Final_Odessey.png|Golza Army in Ultraman Tiga The Final Odyssey Golza galaxy I.png|Golza in Ultra Galaxy Gomora_vs_Golza_&_Telesdon_I.png|Golza and Telesdon vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Golza Fire galaxy.png|Fire Golza in Ultra Galaxy Sadora-Golza.png|Fire Golza vs Sadora in Ultra Galaxy Gmr_vs_Glz.png|Fire Golza vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Taro_fought_Alien_Temperor.png|Fire Golza and Alien Temperor vs Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Taro during the Dark Spark War in Ultraman Ginga golza in ginga s.jpg|Fire Golza in Ultraman Ginga S GOLZA-S.jpg|Fire Golza vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S golza rips gomora tail.png|Fire Golza rips off Gomora's Tail in Ultraman Ginga S Gomora and ginga vs fire golza.jpg|Fire Golza vs Ultraman Ginga and Gomora in Ultraman Ginga S gorg golza.jpg|Gorg Fire Golza in Ultraman X Movie gorg army.jpg|Gorg Fire Golza, Gorg Antlar and Zaigorg in Ultraman X Movie Slashield.png|Gorg Fire Golza vs Ultraman in Ultraman X The Movie golza monster data.gif|Golza Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Ultra_Galaxy_Fire Golza_MonSter_.jpg|Fire Golza Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman_Orb_Golza_Kaiju_Card.png|Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_Gorg_Fire_Golza_Card.png|Cyber Fire Golza Card Golza card.png|Golza Battle Spirit Card Golza_Battle_Spirits.png|Gorg Fire Golza Battle Spirit Card Golza Comic.jpg|Golza in the Ultraman Tiga Comic Tiga Power Rush Manga.jpg|Golza vs Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Tiga Manga golza.jpg|Golza in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum Golza_Ultrasonic_Beam.png|Ultrasonic Beam Imwwwkwkkkdkd.jpg|Heat Absorption Golza_II_Super_Armor_Plated_Skin.png|Armor Molten_Fireball_Rocks.jpg|Ultrasonic Heat Beam GorgBall.png|Rolling Attack golza fronyier.jpg|Golza in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fistfight Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Reptiles Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains